User talk:Raxoremys
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lost Youtube Video page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 21:28, March 9, 2012 Dialect-based edits and you: Please be aware that you are being cautioned against changing words to your region's preferred spelling. I have no idea where you are from; it would seem you are from somewhere within The Commonwealth. Please be aware not all English speaking nations spell things the same way you do. You are rather good at catching typos though. That is a very good trait to have considering little to none of our casual userbase has that ability. I am not giving you a warning per se because you were not in violation of any rules prior to about an hour ago. I simply want to let you know that things have changed up a little. Thank you for your time. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 05:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews RE: The Legend of Michigan's Dogman Well, I can see why you would think that but there are only black bears in Northern Michigan. The creature in the Gable Film is obviously brown. Also, (I know this from hunting wild bear in MI.) when a bear runs, it's fur/skin doesn't shake like that unless it's over 700 lbs, (and if you're wondering how I know that, I studied Northern Michigan's creatures ((Wolves, bears, wolverines, etc. in school)). The reason being is when the bear gets too fat, it's muscles can't hold the weight/fat in place, so it kinda jiggles around freely). and there hasn't been a documented kill of a bear over 700 lbs since 1943. Sorry if that doesn't make much sense. Here's an easier way to put it; It's not a bear, because there aren't any kind of bear species in Michigan that can grow to be that huge. Not to mention bears are kinda the biggest animal in Michigan, so... IT'S DEH DOGMAN!! ~CR (talk) 13:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Welcome Home Yes, actually, I did watch Pewdie's playthrough of Mad Father! :) I didn't draw the inspiration for this creepypasta from his playthrough, though, which is I assume why you mentioned it. Azure-Clarity (talk) 01:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC)